Love is the Most Powerful Force on Earth
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Sucky name, I know. This is kinda like my other story 'Love Never Dies' but it doesn't just focus on Chalant. It has a bunch of plots so I won't bother on explaining that. Ships: Chalant, Supermartian, Torpedo, Bluepulse, Jaybabs, Spitfire. Rated T for language


**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I know surprising right? Anyways, this is like my story 'Love Never Dies' but with a few more couples and it's not focused on Chalant nor is anyone pregnant or has kids...yet.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Jason tugged at his trenchcoat. "Is the coat really necessary?" he asked turning his head, gray strip of his hair almost to his eye. "Yes, everyone here will know that your Red Hood." Bart answered simply. "At least that's what Nightwing said, so I guess you've got to wear it." Jason groaned and tilted the hat farther down to cover his face more.

Bart slowly walked into the restaurant, Jason behind him walking even slower. Few glances were thrown their way as they walked into the back room. It was an italian restaurant, owned by one of the biggest Mafia bosses ever. Though the police don't know that.

"Can I take this shit off now?" Bart shushed him "Language!" Jason just groaned "Yes or no?" "Just wait!" Jason looked around. It was a large hallway, and at the end was a pair of very fancy double doors with two guards well...guarding them. "Plan is that when you get up there you beat the guards up and then I'll zoom into the room and take care of the rest of the guards, then we confront the leader ourselves." Jason shrugged. "Nightwings plan?"

"Nightwings plan."

Jaime sat down on the couch uncomfortably. Bart was in a dangerous position a Mafia boss! Everyone knew that Jaime was...bisexual...and so was Bart but they knew that the two needed to tell them at their own times. Nightwing continuously pressed the comm in his ear and gave Bart orders. Red Hood was a new member to the team, technically. When he was Robin he was on the team but not for long. The Joker soon well killed him and he was revived soon enough. It took everyone by surprise. He changed, a lot. Though, Batman got him to stop using guns as much he was still stubborn and rebellious.

Nightwing hurriedly pressed the comm in his ear. "Impulse? Impulse!? BART?!" everyone looked his way and Jaime stood up demanding to know what's going on. "Red Hood? Are you there? Red!? Impulse?!" He tensed up and his hands fell to his sides and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "I knew I should've done it myself." he murmured.

"I'm going to go get them, Wally can I trust you to come with me?" Wally laughed and jumped up "When can you not." Everyone heard the worry in his voice as it cracked. He had Flash's uniform now, for that was what he was now known as. "Hey, dude um you know Bart goes by Kid Flash instead of Impulse now right?" Nightwing nodded as they got on their motorcycles. "Just doesn't fit him, you know? Like you being known as Flash." Wally gave him a sympathetic smile remembering when Dick became Nightwing, Wally had called him Robin WAY too much.

Zatanna leaned back on the couch and laughed. M'gann, Raquel, Artemis, and herself are having a 'girls night out.' Well they were anyways. They just got back from a club and are now at Artemis and Wally's house. M'gann smiled and laughed as she was telling stories about what happened at the club. It was clear that she was drunk, same with Raquel. Zatanna though, it was her turn to be the driver so she didn't drink, and for Artemis. No one knew how she wasn't drunk at the moment. She drank more than M'gann and Raquel.

Raquel walked from side to side before falling on the couch next to Zatanna. "Let's watch a fuuuunnnnny movie pleeeaaase they make me laaaauuugh!" She begged and Artemis sat down on the other side of Zatanna. "That's what they're supposed to do." M'gann rubbed her eyes "What? No! That's what saaad movie's are for, duh!"

Zatanna stood up and took out the vibrating phone from her pocket. "Everyone be quiet! It's Dick!" a few oooh's went around but she ignored them and picked up. "Hey, what's up?" she asked and a sigh came from the other end. "Nothing good. Bart and Jason were on a mission and they won't answer their comms. Me and Wally are on our way to them now, just incase." Zatanna ran a hand through her hair. "Do you want me or Artemis to come up? M'gann and Raquel kinda can't they had a uh, fun night."

Dick breathed out a laugh but it was filled with worry. "Not at the moment, if we need anything I'll contact you, or one of the team members, so watch out." Zatanna sighed "No problem, be safe...please?"

Barbara was pacing back and forth. She and Jason still haven't come out with their relationship, and now he could be seriously injured!? She didn't want to take that risk.

"I'm going after them." She said persistently and walked over to her motorcycle, but Robin (Tim) ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "But Nightwing said not to!" She tensed and shook him off. "I don't give two shit's about what Nightwing says!" Robin backed up, she had never lashed out at them like that and they didn't know what to expect.

Wondergirl walked up to her "You're listening to orders Batgirl!" she stated and Batgirl glared at Cassie. "I make my own choices." is all the redhead said before getting one the motorcycle and dashing off. An irritated groan came out of Cassie. "We should tell Zatanna or Artemis that Batgirl left."

"Don't be a snitch Robin. It's fine, let her get in trouble with Nightwing." Robin shrugged and looked down.

Nightwing and Flash, fully clothed in their uniforms rather stomped into the restaurant. They shoved passed everyone in their way quickly getting into the back. The two guard at the door were knocked out already, Dick ran as fast a he could and opened the doors, all the guards were unconscious but the Mafia boss wasn't there.Wally dashed around the room repeatedly to see if he found anything but Dick stopped him and pointed to a note. Atop of it was both of their comms. Wally stood still and walked up to him. Dick picked up the letter and read it aloud.

 _Dear heroes,_

 _I know you've come after your friends and I won't be surprised if you're the first one's to read this. They got all the guards down but they couldn't go up against me. That Kid Flash one was the easiest but Red Hood put up a fight. The taser showed him though._

 _If you want them both back then we have to make a deal. Let me have justice and stop coming after me and my Mafia. If you do then there will be consequences. We will be in Warehouse B at the docks. Make the deal or they die. The longer you wait the longer they suffer._

 _Sincerely, Lukas Clay_

 **It took me like forever to come up with the name 'Lukas Clay' and even longer to find the name of this story. To be honest as I'm writing this right now the story remains nameless. So that's why it most likely has a sucky name.**


End file.
